Stronger
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS. Pansy était une femme forte, Pansy était une femme puissante, Pansy était une femme qui avait vécu, Pansy était une femme qui avait souffert, et ça, en vingt cinq ans à peine.


_Je dédie cet OS à mon amie Michelle, en lui souhaitant un très bon anniversaire. (Kill me not, strong me good__ )_

******Stronger**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_**

___Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort_

**_Stand a little taller_**

___Tiens-toi un peu plus haut_

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_**

___Ça ne veut pas dire que je me sens seule quand je suis seule_

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_**

___Ce qui ne te tue pas fait de toi un battant_

**_Footsteps even lighter_**

___Tes pas deviennent encore plus légers_

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_**

___Ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne car tu es parti_

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_**

___Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort, plus fort_

**_Just me, myself and I_**

___Juste __Je, me, moi__  
_

Cela faisait déjà un moment que la jeune femme fixait désespérément la cadre situé sur la table basse. Combien de temps était-elle restée, là, à ne penser qu'à la seule preuve matérielle qui lui restait de deux personnes plus qu'importantes pour elle ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Mais en apparence, Pansy Parkison était une femme que l'on ne pouvait pas louper. Elle était élégante, charismatique et savait parler comme les plus grands orateurs. Pour pas mal de gens, elle était la femme forte, qui ne laissait voir aucune émotion et qui résistait à n'importe quelle peine. Comme si elle était imperturbable, même incassable, et qu'elle avait dû vivre, ou survivre, à des épisodes vraiment marquants de sa vie, et que cela avait forgé son caractère.

Même si ces personnes avaient imaginé beaucoup de folies concernant le passé de la jeune femme, ils avaient néanmoins raison sur la forme. Pansy Parkinson était le genre de femme qui avait vécu bien plus de choses que beaucoup de personnes de son entourage, et cela en à peine vingt-cinq ans.

Pansy Parkinson avait d'abord été l'enfant aimée et choyée.

Les Parkinson étaient un couple de sang-pur, pour qui avoir une descendance était une chose primordiale. Et n'en avoir qu'une seule et unique, cela va de soi. Alors lorsque Pansy naquit, il était important que leur fille ne manque de rien. Elle fut gâtée, choyée, adorée de tout son entourage. Peut être trop, dirent certaines personnes. Mais les jeunes parents s'en fichaient. Leur fille était leur avenir, et ils misaient tout sur elle maintenant. Malgré le fait de recevoir et faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle devait néanmoins suivre un programme strict. D'après ses parents, il y avait « un temps pour s'amuser, et un temps pour devenir une élégante jeune femme ». Ils l'obligèrent alors à suivre des cours avec précepteur, qui lui enseigna toutes les bases de lecture, calcul, culture générale et tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur le monde magique. Ses parents insistèrent aussi pour qu'elle suive des leçons de musique, indiquant clairement que c'était un signe d'intelligence. Mais pas n'importe quel instrument. Elle prit alors des cours de violon dès l'âge de six ans, afin de pouvoir montrer aux autres familles à quel point elle était douée. Mais ses parents n'étaient pas souvent là, étant donné que son père travaillait et que sa mère passait la plupart de son temps avec des amies de la famille. Et comme elle était fille unique, elle n'avait personne avec qui jouer. Il était bien évidemment hors de question que ses parents s'abaissent à jouer avec elle, et l'idée qu'elle joue avec les elfes de maison était totalement exclue. Et même si ses parents savaient que Pansy souffrait de sa solitude, ils ne faisaient rien pour l'arranger. Il était hors de question que leur fille pense plus à s'amuser qu'à étudier. Et si elle en souffrait trop, si elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle en devenait colérique, ils compensaient avec de l'argent.

Pansy avait été l'enfant à l'avenir tout tracé.

Même si ses parents étaient réticents au fait qu'elle ait des amis, il était néanmoins primordial qu'elle ait un futur mari. C'était tout à fait normal dans leur milieu, et surtout nécessaire pour préserver le sang-pur dans la société magique. Hors de question que Pansy devienne une traître à son sang et épouse un moldu ou un sang-de-bourbe. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle donne naissance à des sang mêlés. Une honte pour la famille. Les parents avaient donc cherché un bon parti pour leur fille, bien qu'ils aient déjà eu des demandes. Pansy était une très belle jeune fille, il ne serait donc pas difficile de lui trouver un futur époux. Le choix s'arrêta sur Adrian Pucey, un jeune garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Il était mignon, charmant, parfait pour leur fille. Tous les contrats nécessaires avaient été signé, et Pansy avait déjà un avenir préparé à l'âge de sept ans. Bien entendu, sa mère lui enseigna les bonnes manières afin d'être une future épouse parfaite. Et malgré le fait que la jeune fille ait beaucoup d'ambition, il était bien évident qu'il était hors de question qu'elle travaille. L'épouse était là pour assurer une descendance et faire bonne figure devant les autres familles, certainement pas pour gaspiller son temps dans un travail alors que celui de son mari devait normalement couvrir toutes leurs dépenses. Le salaire d'un bon mari en tout cas. Mais le couple Parkinson ne se faisait pas de soucis là dessus. Ils avaient déjà été complimentés par leur entourage pour leur choix et le petit Pucey était, d'après ses parents, un jeune garçon très intelligent et destiné à avoir un grand avenir. Mais ils le savaient déjà, ils n'avaient pas attendu à ce qu'on leur dise. Les adultes avaient donc décidé de l'avenir de Pansy, et il était défendu qu'elle fasse une seule erreur ou qu'elle compromette ces plans.

Pansy avait été la jeune fille qui était devenue libre à partir de ses onze ans.

Pendant les nombreux après-midis où sa mère avait invité des amies à prendre le thé et à discuter de la société sorcière, Pansy devait venir se présenter à ses dames. Ces dernières n'en attendaient pas moins de la jeune fille. Mais à chaque fois, elle repartait déçue qu'aucune femme, et pourtant toutes mères, n'ait emmené un de leurs enfants. Pourtant, Mme Malfoy et Mme Zabini avaient toutes deux des enfants de l'âge de Pansy.

Ce n'est qu'en entrant à Poudlard que Pansy les avait connu. Et c'est en entrant à Poudlard qu'elle avait donné un sens au mot « amitié ». Ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la surveiller, et elle pouvait bien se permettre quelques moments de détentes. Elle faisait bien sûr ses devoirs, mais uniquement le strict nécessaire. Elle avait été envoyée dans la maison Serpentard, pour le bonheur de ses parents, elle n'avait donc pas l'âme d'une Poufsouffle, à travailler tout le temps à la moindre occasion. Pansy voulait profiter, elle pouvait et elle adorait ça. Remettre au lendemain ce qu'elle avait faire le jour même, regarder les autres jouer au quidditch espérant elle même qu'un jour elle pourrait monter sur un balai, traîner dans les couloirs tard le soir en espérant se faire poursuivre par Rusard et avoir le plaisir de le semer, se serrer les coudes pour mieux tricher lors d'un examen trop difficile. C'était peut être moralement incorrecte, mais elle s'en fichait. Personne n'était là pour le lui dire, et lorsqu'elle avait vu les habitudes de ses nouveaux amis, elle voulut faire pareil. Quoi de mieux pour s'intégrer ? Pansy n'était pas une suiveuse non, mais elle n'allait certainement pas continuer ses habitudes d'avant Poudlard, et rester la fille bien sage qui n'avait le droit à rien. Poudlard lui avait donné de nouvelles libertés, loin de ses parents, et surtout loin de personnes qui pouvaient lui dicter des ordres.

Pansy avait été la jeune fille brillante, intelligente mais toujours devancée.

Elle avait été une élève avec des très bonnes notes bien sûr. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendait compte que l'éducation que ses parents lui avaient donné lui servait à quelque chose. Mais outre le fait qu'elle voulait avoir des bonnes notes, Pansy avait toujours voulu être la meilleure. Dans n'importe quel domaine. La plus belle, la mieux habillée, la plus intelligente, la plus studieuse.

Mais Hermione Granger était plus studieuse, plus intelligente. Et en plus de ça, elle était la chouchoute des professeurs. Tout ce qu'elle détestait, et même si la Gryffondor pouvait se montrer sympathique, elle ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec elle. Lorsqu'elle se mettait derrière ses amis et l'insultait, c'était juste pour la voir craquer, pour voir ce que ça lui faisait de ne pas être la meilleure dans au moins une chose. C'était de la jalousie ? Non, du tout. C'était juste de la méchanceté gratuite. Et si c'était pour devenir la meilleure, Pansy était prête à tout.

Mais cela ne suffisait apparemment pas pour ses parents. Leur fille devait être la meilleure, la seconde place n'étant réservée qu'aux perdants. Et les Parkinsons n'étaient pas des perdants. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré car ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas assez bien pour ses parents ? C'était horrible de les décevoir. Elle l'avait peut être mérité, du fait de moins étudier qu'avant, de passer plus de temps à se détendre que dans les livres. Et le fait de vouloir être la meilleure mais sans trop travailler n'était pas possible. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait qui était son adversaire. Granger avait l'air imbattable. Mais Pansy ne voulait pas être une perdante, et s'il fallait qu'elle sacrifie son temps libre à étudier, elle le ferait. Rien n'était impossible pour elle, et elle était prête à tout pour que ses parents soient fièrs d'elle

Cela allait sûrement être dur, mais Pansy était déterminée.

Pansy avait été trahie et trompée par son entourage.

C'était peut être ça qui était le plus horrible pour elle. Elle n'avait pas pris part dans la guerre, et elle avait pourtant beaucoup perdu.

D'abord, ses parents n'avaient pas pris de camp pour la guerre. Comme ça, lorsqu'elle serait finie, ils ne seraient en aucun cas considérés comme des gens nuisant à la société. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Mais lorsque des Mangemorts vinrent leur ordonner de rejoindre leur camp, ils surent qu'ils étaient piégés. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils choisissent. Et ils prirent le choix de fuir. Pansy ne fut jamais aussi déçue de ses parents. Ils avaient banni la lâcheté, la peur de leur vocabulaire, et ils étaient en train de l'appliquer. Ils avaient fui, et comme elle avait décidé de rester en Angleterre, ils l'avaient laissée. Ils l'avaient abandonnée parce qu'ils avaient peur. Elle était belle la famille dans ces cas là …

Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser ? Eux qui disaient qu'ils l'aimaient, elle avait vraiment confiance en eux. Mais leur faire confiance ne voulait pas dire tout quitter non plus. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle n'était pas idiote. Si elle partait, cela signifiait qu'elle devait tout quitter, tout ce qu'elle avait construit. C'était quitter la guerre, quitter ses amis. Et Pansy n'était pas une lâche, elle n'était pas comme ses parents. Peut-être que ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose se brisa en elle. Tout ce que ses parents lui avaient appris, dit, enseigné n'étaient que mensonges. Elle avait tellement cru qu'ils faisaient ça pour elle, pour qu'elle ait un bon avenir. Mais quitter l'Angleterre sans la prier de les suivre n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envisagé.

« On quitte cet endroit avec ou sans toi. »

Et tout était clair maintenant. Toutes les choses qu'ils avaient pu faire pour elle n'était en réalité que pour eux. Si leur fille devait être la meilleure, ce n'était pas pour son avenir à elle, mais afin de pouvoir se pavaner devant les autres. Cela la dégoûtait. Elle n'était qu'un pion apparemment.

Et il était temps pour elle de se révolter.

Pansy avait pourtant été la jeune fille qui avait su se relever de tout ça, seule.

Après la guerre, ses parents revinrent en Angleterre mais ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'argent en partant précipitamment pour les Etats Unis. Et la jeune femme avait vu se détruire en un an, tout ce que ses parents avaient mis tant de temps à construire. La famille Pucey allait finir ses jours à Azkaban pour avoir été Mangemort, donc plus de mariage. Pansy s'en fichait, mais c'était très important pour ses parents. Les Malfoy devaient aussi reconstruire leur vie, et les Nott n'avaient plus rien. Leur famille n'avait plus rien, et ils n'avaient aucun appui.

Ils n'avaient plus que peu d'économie, et le travail que son père avait trouvé n'était plus suffisant. D'après ses parents, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un mari, un bon parti. Encore meilleur que Pucey. Mais la guerre était finie, et elle ne croyait plus à tout ça. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher derrière un futur mariage pour justifier le fait qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, qu'elle n'ait rien à faire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être dépendante de quelqu'un. Surtout pas de son futur mari. Elle n'avait plus envie qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle avait à faire,

Elle partit. Du jour au lendemain. C'était sûrement sur un coup de tête, et ce n'était pas vraiment un comportement de Serpentard, mais c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Sa famille n'avait pas plus d'argent qu'elle, et au moins là où elle allait, elle n'aurait pas une mère qui dépenserait le peu d'argent qui lui restait. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle savait d'où elle partait. Et elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. Mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de sa vie. Elle partait pour reconstruire de nouvelles bases, loin de toutes les déceptions qu'elle avait pu avoir, loin de toutes les trahisons qu'on lui avait faites, loin de tous les gens qu'elle avait pu aimer et qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir. C'était dur, mais elle n'avait jamais regretté de partir.

Pansy reposa la photo sur la table basse et se leva pour se poster à la fenêtre de son appartement. Aurait-elle pu penser qu'elle arriverait à un tel stade aujourd'hui en arrivant aux États-Unis sans rien ?

Elle avait quitté l'Angleterre sans rien et était maintenant une des femmes les plus influentes du ministère américain. Personne n'aurait pu le prédire. Elle avait commencé des études de droits sorciers dans une petite faculté et pris un emploi de vendeuse, afin de payer son loyer et ses besoins. Puis elle avait travaillé dur, et tout ce qu'elle avait construit, elle ne le devait qu'à elle. Son cabinet, son pouvoir, ses relations.

Elle souffla.

Bien sûr qu'elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais personne n'avait été là pour la féliciter, personne n'avait été là pour lui dire que d'où elle était partie, ce qu'elle avait réalisé était merveilleux. Mais elle était sûre que même si ses parents avaient été là, ils n'auraient sûrement pas dit cela. Et quelle honte auraient ils d'apprendre qu'à vingt cinq ans, leur fille unique n'était toujours pas mariée ni fiancée ? Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait plus de compte à leur rendre. La seule chose qui lui importait de son passé, c'était ses amis.

Sept ans qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux. Elle ne savait pas ce que Blaise avait fait de sa vie, si Théodore avait regagné de l'argent et si Draco avait regagné un nom. C'était purement égoïste de les avoir laissés, mais pour une fois qu'elle avait pensé à elle, cela ne lui avait apporté que du positif. C'était chacun pour soi, comme ils l'avaient si bien fait pendant la guerre. Pansy avait trop pensé aux autres, ça lui avait nuit, et elle avait pensé à elle et elle avait visiblement tout gagné. Ou tout perdu. Vu de quel regard on perçoit ça.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se posta à nouveau devant la table basse.

Poudlard avait bien sûr été ses plus belles années. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'avant la guerre, elle avait vécu ses plus belles années. Elle avait grandi en Angleterre, elle était devenue ce qu'elle était maintenant grâce à ce qu'elle avait vécu en Angleterre. C'était sa maison, Draco, Blaise et Théo étaient ses amis et elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix dessus. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait fait là bas. Elle n'avait jamais voulu venir aux Etats Unis pour y finir ses jours. C'était pour se reconstruire, loin des gens qui eux-mêmes essayaient d'avancer comme ils pouvaient après la guerre.

Elle prit la photo dans sa main et l'effleura de sa main droite.

A côté, elle porta son attention sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Cela changeait tous ses plans de toute façon. Elle était presque obligée de rentrer en Angleterre.

Son pays lui manquait, ses amis lui manquaient, elle avait peur d'oublier qui elle était en restant ici. Les Etats Unis lui avait permis de repartir dans sa vie, mais elle ne pourrait jamais pleinement vivre dans un autre pays que son pays natal. Et là, elle venait de recevoir une lettre qui mettait fin à ses questions. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de repartir était partie. Hier, ses parents avaient été enterrés.

Et maintenant elle était sûre : il était temps pour elle de rentrer à la maison.

_Chanson ! Stronger, de Kelly Clarkson_


End file.
